


Revenge

by TheCrazyFriend



Series: Revenge [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyFriend/pseuds/TheCrazyFriend
Summary: Max is in the Dark Room and has decided that she has had enough of Jefferson's sick antics





	1. Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned this is not gonna be a pleasant ride as Max explores what she can be capable of with her powers

Mark Jefferson stood outside the Dark Room, yes the blue haired whore that was in the junkyard with the girl he always wanted to capture and Rachel's decaying body had somehow vanished in front of his very eyes just as he pulled the trigger to rid the world of one more faux punk bitch but it was Arcadia Bay, right? Weird shit happened in and around the bay. Vanishing girls. Weird guys talking to squirrels. A doe that wasn't afraid of people. He wasn’t sure why he had been so concerned about the faux punk bitch since he had achieved his goal, his endgame. “Fuck...” He hissed, wondering what was taking his colleague so long.

*****

Under the ground in a gloomy yet brilliantly lit room a girl with brown hair, blue doe eyes and freckles led motionless on the floor, her hands and feet bound and her eyes shut in her unconsciousness. The girl may have been unconscious yet a whimper echoed around the otherwise deathly silent room, a pixie blonde had been dumped carelessly by another body both of which were hidden behind a box or two of photography equipment. The pixie blonde had been bound and gagged yet the other body hadn't, he remained unmolested as far as she could tell yet he wasn’t moving either. The blonde could definitely smell something over the strong scent of cleaner and the smell of some kind of aftershave. She couldn't place the smell though, she was still pretty groggy from whatever had happened to her after she had... She couldn't even remember what she had been doing before she had woken up stuffed behind boxes of something or other with another body. The pixie blonde could just about see another body through the gap between the two boxes, nothing more than a pair of feet but they were bound like hers were. A faint voice in the distance echoed out, speaking to someone then there was silence. A few moments later the blonde jolted in surprise as a pair of hands clapped somewhere over the other side of those annoying boxes. “Well then girls, why don't we get started?” A male voice asked animatedly, “Victoria is gonna be so jealous of you for stealing her spotlight, I’ve always figured our dear Queen Bee would be the jealous and insecure type but ah well it doesn't matter, she was never my target. You were always going to be the only one who will be able to stay here in my Dark Room for the rest of their sad life. You are the winner of the competition, you are the everyday hero.”

With sickening realization, Victoria recognized the voice, _Jefferson_. Her mind went crazy with questions and panic. _But Nathan was supposed to be the bad guy, she said it was him..._ Victoria recalled being confronted at the party and told to stay away from Nathan at which point she went to her favorite teacher and he had been understanding. The next thing Victoria had felt was strange dizziness and a slight sting on the back of her neck before she lost consciousness. She wriggled around just enough so she could see the other body and she screamed involuntarily, there was a pool of congealed blood around his stomach, his identity however was still concealed since his head was out of sight. _Fuck!! That's what I could smell!!_ Victoria's scream had been muffled by the tape across her mouth but it had still been loud enough for Jefferson to hear  
“Ah, it sounds like our Queen Bee is awake, please don't move I just gotta dose her again. She must've caught sight of my other guest.”  
There was no reply from the person in the center of the room making Victoria even more confused and scared, _What the fuck?_ Jefferson's face loomed over the boxes, he had a syringe in his hand and Victoria writhed in her restraints, trying to get away from him.  
“Easy there, Victoria” he had gripped her shoulder and pushed the syringe loaded with the drug into the back of her neck. “You don’t want to end up like Nathan, do you?” Victoria's eyes widened at the insinuation and she felt incredibly nauseous a fraction of a second before she felt a pinch and sting on the back of her neck. Victoria quickly faded into unconsciousness, had she not fallen unconscious she might have thrown up and choked on her own puke

“Mmph” her eyelids flickered and she slowly stirred, her brilliant blue eyes dulled somewhat by the effects of the drugs she had been injected with  
“Ah, Max. You're awake” Jefferson smiled down at her with a perfect expression of concern on his face, concern that was as fake as his innocent teacher facade yet in her drug-addled state Max couldn’t figure that out  
Max moved slightly, opening her eyes just a slit. Immediately blinded by the harsh light from the photography equipment she closed her eyes tightly and tried to move her arm to cover her face. _W-What? Where am I? What's that clicking noise?_  
“Max! You fucked up my shot!!” Jefferson shouted at the vulnerable defenseless girl who had been posed on her side while she was asleep. She had done no more than twitch her hand yet he lost his temper and, placing his expensive camera down he grabbed a syringe to dose her up again

*****

“Hmm?” Max lifted her head, a small smile on her face once she looked down where she knew Victoria would be. _I'm here in time_. She kicked out in a practiced way, tearing through the restraints that held her leg against the chair in which she was restrained. _Yes!_ Max smiled jubilantly as she moved the trolley next to her closer with her foot in order to reach out to grab a syringe. She ignored the putrid stench of Nathan's congealed blood to the best of her ability yet she still found it incredibly distracting  
“Mmmphhh, w-where am I?” Another voice asked, fear apparent in her intonation  
Victoria! Max looked down at the girl curled up next to the chair she was in. “Hey, Victoria” she whispered and the other woman froze in her attempts to get free. “It’s gonna be okay, I promise.” In the time she had been trying to calm Victoria, Max had managed to grab one of the syringes she had managed to dislodge with her movement of the trolley. She gripped it tightly and squirted the contents at the wall, she then manipulated it in her hand and started poking around at her restraints while ignoring the welts on her wrists from attempting to free herself enough to grab the syringe. The syringe went under the duct tape and she winced as it sunk into her arm.

After ten minutes or so, Max's arm was covered in puncture wounds from the syringe and there was enough room between her wrist and the tape for her to twist her wrist, further loosening the restraints and allowing her to finally pull her bloodstained wrist free. “Shit” she winced and inspected her wrist, it was covered in marks from the syringe and blood was spread right around her wrist, it had helped lubricate her wrists and therefore allowed her to free herself easier. Max pulled the tape off of her other wrist with a grin. She was free. “Time to change time” She muttered before she looked over at her burned out journal and her expression changed into one of remorseful wistful longing. A few moments of silence later she heard a door swing open. She lifted her hand and rewound, the door shut again and Max was once again alone with Victoria as the silence of the dark room manipulated and played out in reverse around her. Max released her hold on time, picked up one of the many preloaded syringes and moved over to Victoria  
“What... How?” Victoria had started upon seeing Max free, the last thing she had seen was Max having been restrained in the chair unable to get free  
“Easy, Vic” Max whispered, gently taking her hand to calm her. “When you wake up again, this will all be over”  
“When I wake up again? She eyed the syringe nervously  
“I don't want you to see this, Vic. It’s better that you don't see it.” Max continued speaking with a calming voice even as the syringe punctured the back of Victoria's neck and the drug was forced into her body. Max then grabbed one of the cameras and took a picture of herself. She quickly connected the camera she had used up to the computer and printed the photograph, deleting it off of the camera and hiding the photograph where she hoped Jefferson wouldn't look. _All of his photographs were taken with clothes on so hopefully..._ Max knew she was clutching at straws since she didn't know whether Jefferson would or not. By the time Max had finished messing around with the photograph Victoria was out once again, rendered unconscious once again by the drugs Nathan had purchased from Frank Bowers

Max had just sat down in the chair again when the door opened and Mark Jefferson sauntered in like he owned the place. Max, biding her time, sat quietly with a furious glare at Jefferson. “Max, Max,” Jefferson spoke in a condescending tone. “You should realize how privileged you are”  
“Fuck you, Jeffershit” Max spat with disgust. She had slipped her wrists back under the tape on the chair so that Jefferson's suspicions wouldn't be raised  
“Now, now, Max. Settle down, don't make me sedate you again”  
Max scoffed, “I’d like to see you try, Jeffershit”  
Jefferson sighed and reached out for a syringe. He lifted it to Max's neck then nearly fell into the chair. “What the fuck?! Max!! Max, where are you? How the fuck did you do that?!”

Max had waited until the syringe was right next to her neck before she decided to move, she froze time and moved from the chair, striding across to the other side of the room where the evidence she needed was. Grabbing it all, she released her hold on time and Jefferson stumbled forward, collapsing into the chair Max had disappeared from. “What the fuck?! Max!! Max, where are you? How the fuck did you do that?!”  
Max waited a few seconds while Jefferson looked around crazily, trying to see where she went  
“Hey, Mark!!” she exclaimed, stepping back around the corner and watching him freeze in shock and slowly turn around to look at her.  
“Max? What the fuck?” Jefferson was stunned  
“Oh you have no fucking idea who you're messing with” Max snarled  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” The fear was apparent in Jefferson's voice, he already knew he had lost control of the situation

Max lifted her arm and froze time once again, slowing the progression of time to a snail's pace. Max had quickly discovered it was easier on her brain to slow time to a crawl instead of stopping it completely. She moved in behind Jefferson and kicked him in the back of the knee while time was slowed to a crawl.


	2. Revenge is a dish best served slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has her revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning** : brutal violence ahead. If you're at all squeamish or sensitive...

“Agh, FUCK!!” Jefferson suddenly found himself on the floor in agonizing pain, his knee was throbbing and he gasped a few times from the sheer amount of pain emanating from his knee. Looking down, Jefferson saw the damage to his knee and gasped audibly. His kneecap had been completely dislodged and there was damage to the bones in his leg that connected to his knee, most of the tendons were also torn and the entirety of his lower leg was slick with blood. His eyes widened in agony, wondering what the fuck had happened. He could barely see through the tears in his eyes, the salty taste of those tears filled his mouth along with the metallic smell of the blood that leaked from his knee, filling his nose as it stained the otherwise pristine white floor of the Dark Room  
“I _am_ going to capture you in this moment of desperation...” _Her_ voice filled his ears over his grunts of agony and the general background whirring of all the stuff in the Dark Room. “ _Mr_. Jefferson”  
Thanks to the unbearable agony, all Jefferson could do was whimper. “What... W-what the fuck did you do?” he managed to choke the words out after a few moments, unable to crawl along or even move, at least not without a surge of unbearable agony coursing through his body.  
“I would’ve thought it obvious, I broke your leg” she replied with an undeniable smile in her words  
“But how...?” Jefferson growled, trying to keep his body as still as possible  
“Suffice to say, Mark, you messed with the wrong girls today.” Her voice was almost one of pity, a voice that almost pitied Jefferson for being so arrogant as to think he would be able to get away with his disgusting crimes  
Jefferson spluttered in frustration which quickly turned to outrage having heard a click of a camera shutter. “What...?”  
“I'm taking the shot, Mark, just as you taught me.” The brunette was suddenly crouched down next to Jefferson with a camera held tightly in her gloved hands.

Horror filled Jefferson as he found himself the unwilling subject of one of his victims who hadn't even bothered to dose him before she started her revenge. “F-fuck you!” For the first time, he experienced the fear and horror his victims had shown, the same fear and horror he had made it his life's work to capture  
“Nuh uh, no thanks. You see, I'm a lesbian. I'd rather fuck myselfie than be in the same room as a _creep_ like you. Oh, by the way, did I ever tell you how I lost my innocence, Mark?”  
Jefferson just stared up at her, lost for words and still trying to stay as still as possible to avoid further lances of pain from his knee. “N-no” Jefferson’s breath was incredibly short, he gasped in shallow breaths, hoping to keep her talking while his hazy brain attempted to find a way out of whatever he had found himself in. _It's not possible, my perfect subject lost her innocence before I could break her? That's not possible!!_  
“I watched my friend die, Mark. Once upon a time in one of the many realities out there, I watched my childhood best friend die, Jefferson.”  
“Aw poor you” Jefferson mocked, not even realizing the weirdness of what Max had just said, his brain too muddled by pain to function properly  
“Fortunately for her, I could do something about it”  
“What?” Jefferson just looked at his captor, his tormentor with a confused expression which was met by a snicker from the woman who held him captive. She slowly reached forward to poke his knee with her gloved hand, resulting in another agonized yelp as he writhed in pain.  
“I saved her life. Then you, being the fucking dumbass that you are tried again to end her life”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jefferson's confusion was easily apparent in his voice.  
“The girl you called a faux punk bitch, she's my friend and I'm in love with her” the girl snapped angrily, barely controlling the urge to break Jefferson's other leg. “Her name is _Chloe_ , by the way, not faux punk, not bitch, not dike”  
“Oh. Does she know what's going on down here?”  
“Fuck no, Chloe's been through enough, thank you very much. You tried to shoot her, I stopped you.” Jefferson grunted, remembering the way the faux punk bitch had vanished in front of his eyes. He growled, attempting to move his knee but giving up as soon as he felt the agony spiking again. He attempted to say something, anything to help him regain control of the situation again through the agony he felt but all be could muster was a whimper or two. _Shit_

“Oh man! Mark, you messed up my shot!” The voice was falsely sweet and cloying. Jefferson had been on the floor of his dark room for about twenty minutes as the feminine voice moved around him, focusing her attention either on his agonized face or his badly fucked up knee  
_She's still taking photographs..._  
“Oh, Mark! Isn't it wonderful, I'm catching you at your most vulnerable, that pain filled expression is just amazing to see” Click. Click. Click.  
“F-fuck off, dike”  
“Nah, it’s just a shame I won't be able to share these photographs with Kate, Megan, Kelly, Vic, Rachel or any of your other victims, Mark. I'm doing that” she indicated the knee, “for them and this” she indicated the camera “for myself”  
“This, what exactly is _this_ , Maxine?”  
“This is revenge, Mark. And it's Max, _never_ Maxine!!” Max underlined her words with a kick aimed at Jefferson's already busted knee to which he recoiled with yet another howl of agony. “Your benefactor will be here soon, Mark. At that time I'll have to cut short our time together”  
_Benefactor?_  
Obviously noticing Jefferson's confusion, Max elaborated. “Sean Prescott, Mark”  
“He... He will fucking kill your punk dike for this, I'll make sure he knows to. You can rest easy in your grave knowing you were the reason she died... mmph” Max stuck some duct tape over Jefferson's mouth to shut him up but not before there was a soft whump that Max barely noticed over the pitiful noises Jefferson was making as she bound his hands and ankles roughly

“Oh, he already knows.” a voice echoed from the corner. “Best way to break someone is to break someone they love. In fact, someone you love is right here with me.” Sean Prescott stepped out from behind the curtain, his gun held up to Chloe's head. Chloe was already barely conscious and slumped against Prescott, a dark bruise only just forming around her eye.  
“Put her down, _now_. Don't make me do something to hurt you, Sean” Max warned, her eyes filled with more fury than ever  
“You? What can you do, you pathetic girl?” Prescott scoffed, “though I have to thank you for all this, you've managed to subdue Jefferson nicely for me. It looks like I'll be getting off scot-free while you, your dike and Jefferson all burn in hell.” Prescott chuckled at Jefferson’s muffled indignant words. “Oh Mark, Mark you've made me a lot of money over the past few years but there's just something very wrong in your head.

Max decided at that moment to freeze time, not a moment too soon as Prescott has started to pull the trigger. Max pulled Chloe out of the way, incidentally freeing her from the time freeze the moment they touched, and led her down on the couch. Chloe slipped into unconsciousness as she was led down but was still breathing. Max didn't pause to consider the implications of dragging Chloe into the time freeze with her just by touching her, she had other things on her mind. Max span around and advanced on the still frozen Prescott. Once she was close enough to Prescott, she loosened her grip in the timeline to allow it to flow slowly once again and yanked down on the gun as hard as she could. Retreating back to Chloe she finally released time completely, allowing it to flow naturally.

The bang of the bullet being fired and the ping of its ricochet were both drowned out by Prescott's inhuman screaming. His scream was beyond agonized, it was inhuman as the gun he was holding was yanked downward by an invisible force which was greatly enhanced by the fact that Max was moving at a speed far higher than he was able to. The force tore the gun from his hand along with his index finger, breaking his wrist, elbow and every other finger on his hand as well. Bleeding and screaming, Prescott fell to his knees cradling his broken and mutilated hand, his wounded arm otherwise hanging limply. He didn't have time to even attempt to comprehend what had happened before a foot connected squarely with his already mutilated hand. He howled even louder. “Hello, Mr. Prescott, it’s nice to finally meet you!” a feminine voice called out to him over the sound of his own ragged breaths and the steady dripping of blood from his four-fingered hand. Venom, fury and loathing laced every word the feminine voice hissed, “Mark, Sean let me introduce myself properly, I am Max Caulfield, the motherfucking _Time Warrior_.”

Sean was the first to scoff at Max's words, the adrenaline helping to dull his pain somewhat. He had not been a witness to Max teleporting around the Dark Room when it had just been her, Jefferson, Nathan's dead body and a sedated Victoria. “Time Warrior, oh, _please_!”  
Max moved over to where the gun had landed, Prescott's eyes never leaving her until she rewound. During the rewind his eyes drifted back over to where Max had been stood while she stayed where she was. “I'm the _motherfucking_ Time Warrior, you _cunt_!” Prescott's eyes darted over to where Max suddenly appeared and his mouth fell open. “Chronokinesis, or the ability to control time” Max smiled a shit-eating grin, emptying the gun she had picked up into Prescott’s groin.  
While Max had been showing off for Prescott, Jefferson had been slowly crawling along toward the exit using Max's distraction in maiming Prescott as his chance to escape despite the almost unbearable pain from his leg. _Shit, just a little further_ he thought when Max appeared between him and his escape.  
“And where the _fuck_ do you think you're going?”  
_Shit_. She grabbed his mutilated leg by the ankle and dragged him back into the main area, quickly binding and gagging him. She did the same to Prescott then returned to the still unconscious Victoria. Having removed the gloves she had been wearing, Max picked her up with difficulty, she slowly made her way out of the Dark Room and dumped Victoria outside the barn as gently as she could before returning to get Chloe. She had just dragged Chloe out of the barn when a pair of headlights appeared

“Warren, get these two to the hospital and send the cops here” Max instructed a very confused looking Warren who had jumped out of the car as soon as he caught sight of Victoria slumped against the barn  
“Hello to you too, Max Power” Warren replied  
Warren was about to open his mouth again to ask what the hell was going on when Max rewound and interrupted him before he could utter a single syllable. “Warren, go get these two help, now!!”  
“What about you?”  
“I'll be fine, Warren! I have some _unfinished business_ to attend to is all”  
“What's going on?”  
“Fine! Jefferson and Nathan Prescott were the ones behind Rachel Amber's death, but they had Sean Prescott's help. They dosed Kate, took her and did their kinky photoshoot on her, they did the same to me and Rachel, as well as about twenty others. I think Sean and Jefferson had gotten fed up of one another as they beat the shit out of each other, though sadly I wasn’t conscious enough to see it”  
“Max-a-million, what the fuck?”  
“Just _go_ , Warren. They need hospital treatment” she indicated the two girls they had both lugged into the back of Warren's beat up old car. Much to Max's relief, Warren took the hint and left in a hurry

“Hey, Sean! Hey Mark!” Max called, pulling on another pair of gloves and striding confidently back into the Dark Room where both adults were still bound and gagged. “The cops will be coming soon but until then...” she freed them both, slowed time down again, kicked Prescott in his chest then released time seconds later. Max watched him fly through the air and into the wall with a sickening crunch. “We're here all alone.” The eyes of both males widened and Max smirked to herself, seeing their fear and taking satisfaction that they would suffer for their crimes. “I'll just leave you two to contemplate what that means for a few moments while I...” She reached out to the camera she had set atop the desk, removing the memory card from it with a small content smile. Hiding the card in her boot she turned back to the men. “Ready, guys?”

*****

“Oh, Maxi!! You're okay!!” Max, upon waking up in the hospital had immediately checked to make sure she has disposed of the evidence that she had been in the Dark Room and sighed in relief. Only then did she turn her head to look at Chloe  
“Yeah, I'm fine, Chlo” _Can’t say the same for Jefferson and Prescott though. They suffered to their last breaths_. “They didn't hurt me, only dosed me up to knock me out. By the time I woke up again they were both a bloody mess on the floor. I wanted to get the evidence sorted before I left, that's why I went back there, Chlo but Jefferson jumped me and dosed me.” Max had no intention of telling Chloe about what actually happened  
Chloe nodded an understanding smile, she was sat on a hospital bed beside Max's bed, they had hospitalized both Victoria, who was still unconscious on Max's other side, and Chloe who had developed a slight resistance to the drug having been dosed up with it before, Max had also been hospitalized when she had been found in the Dark Room. “They're both dead, if their state when David found them was anything to go by, they literally tore each other to pieces. Prick-scott was missing a finger and died very slowly of internal bleeding while Jeffershit was beaten to a pulp and died of drowning”  
“Drowning?” Max raised an eyebrow  
“Yeah... Apparently, he drowned in his own blood” Chloe looked slightly nauseous, even a punk like her had limits  
“Pleasant”  
“Mhm. Max, it's over. The FBI have arrested everyone involved in the case and the courts are considering bringing back the death penalty in this case. Sexual assault like this is _not_ okay. Would you believe it if I said those idiots kept the camera footage of them photographing young women?”  
“Well, I kinda want to move on. Go back to school, _face my fears_ and just get on with my life.” Max suggested with an almost pleading look. “Also, I'm not sure but I have a feeling the storm is no longer coming”  
“Rachel had her revenge” _Also going back to school sounds kinda... Nice?_  
“I think so” _I did it, for her, for Kate, for everyone they hurt_. Max had disposed of the evidence that she had been in the Dark Room in a moderately sized yet fairly deep lake somewhere in the wood. The memory card, the syringe she used to dose Victoria and the drive on which the camera footage of her time with Jefferson and Prescott was stored along with her shoes and gloves were all thrown into the lake while in a time freeze, Max also rewound to erase any footsteps she would've otherwise left in the Dark Room on her way out and back. She had been taking photographs just to torment Jefferson and had no intention of keeping that potentially incriminating evidence  
“I love you, Max”  
“I love you too, Chloe”  
Both girls shifted around in their beds so they could brush their lips together and just as they were leaning in to kiss another voice chimed in. “Ugh!! Will you two please get a separate _fucking_ room?!”  
“Icky Vicky!!” Chloe crowed in excitement while looking over Max's shoulder at the pixie blonde  
“Vic!!” Max cried, shuffling around to see their roommate  
“Yeah whoop-de-do, I'm awake! Old news now, move on.” All three girls laughed and shared in a quiet moment of hand-holding. They were all changed by the experience they had just had, all bonded for life by what happened and as such they were destined to become firm friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, holy shit. This concludes the violent end of Jeffershit and Prick-scott... Those two sick fucks won't be bothering anyone ever again.
> 
> I am open to continuing this fic in a sequel if anyone's interested

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews and kudos!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Revenge (Director's Cut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583092) by [TheCrazyFriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyFriend/pseuds/TheCrazyFriend)




End file.
